Mommy!
by kuroXIII
Summary: It was supposed to be a simple ice cream run. With his new family of course, but he forgot about his other husband. Who is standing right in front of him. And who just stole his ice cream, the bastard. Marcone/Dresden/Kincaid Sequel to Family.


**Kincaid/Dresden/Marcone, Ivy.**

Harry found himself wondering how his life ended up like this.

Let's start from the beginning. He was just doing what he normally did on his job. Helped out Murphy on her cases, track down some rogue beings from the Nevernever that escaped due to an irresponsible warlock who foolishly thought he could command some fairies to give him an ungodly amount of power without any incentives such as pizza, the idiot.

Nonetheless, he did get trashed around a bit (as usual), but finally allowed himself to recover by sitting on a park bench. Despite of some wary glances at him and his injuries (they'll heal... eventually), he felt very Zen like. This was when Harry spotted Kincaid and Ivy whom saw him as well (must have been his still smoking clothes giving it away).

However, this was not unusual.

They decided to try to see each weekly, mainly for Ivy's benefit. Although, it might also be because of Kincaid's need to make Harry blush whenever he makes Harry's "mommy" position clear. In spite of Kincaid's lewd statements, Harry tries to hold of his emotions in a manly way (which is resisting the urge to cover his ears and sing off-key on purpose. It might make Ivy ask to explain what Kincaid meant which is much worse.) and try to do motherly things like making her cookies and of the like.

Which was extremely embarrassing since he had to ask his elderly neighbor for recipes for the cookies. She asked what did he needed the recipe for since she could just make them, but it happened to be that moment she saw Ivy playing with Mouse and Kincaid asking him "What wrong, Dear?"

Harry stuttered and tried to explain that he only wanted to make cookies for Ivy, but his neighbor, just looked at Kincaid and gave a very unlady-like smirk and sent him away with the recipe for the cookies. She also winked at him and mouthed a "good luck."

Harry endured all of this with manly stoicism. Really. He didn't blush or trip over his feet.

At least he knew he can make kick-ass cookies judging by Ivy's reaction.

But, what Harry was trying to achieve is giving Ivy a happy childhood. Based on what he heard of her life so far, it seemed like it was mostly filled with politics and only an occasion encounter with a kitten or two. Since he doubted that Kinclaid knew what a normal childhood consist of (not that he could talk), Harry took charge.

For example, just then, an ice cream truck was passing by and he knew for a fact that Ivy never had ice cream before (Blasphemy. What kind of childhood does not consist of ICE CREAM?). He got up to get some ice cream for them. He did take money from Kincaid since he asked (well, Harry did say fuck you, but Ivy seemed unfazed which meant she was already influenced by Kincaid.)

However, for all his magical powers and skills, Harry still found it difficult to juggle three ice cream cones (especially since they were triple scoop ice cream) and was strangely calm when he tripped over a random rock.

Luckily, someone stopped his fall by holding on to his hands, thus saving the ice cream, only smearing a little on his cheek. He looked up to thank his rescuer, only to blank out when he was face to face with Gentleman Johnny Marcone. Who didn't look even fazed, but was actually smirking at him. He didn't even get any ice cream on himself.

Stars and stones. There is no justice in this world.

"Mister Dresden. I heard about the disturbance in the area and thought of you. You don't look so much like a raccoon now."

"Bite me, John."

"Now, now. There is no need for violence, Harry."

"Don't call me Harry."

While we were bickering over the usual, I vaguely noticed at the corner of my eye Kincaid whispering to Ivy, but I didn't pay much attention towards it.

Which was why I was taken completely by surprise when Ivy ran towards me, hugged my waist, and called me "Mommy!" before snatching one of the ice cream cones away.

Me? I totally blanked out for a sec before seeing John's reaction.

He blinked. Which actually was more than if a normal person gasped and fainted.

"Mommy?" he question, the word rolling on his tongue. He looked at me with his money colored eyes and raised one brow, wordlessly asking me.

That was the moment Kincaid decided to appear and inject his own opinion into the conversation.

"Hello dear, what's taking you so long? Do I need to be jealous that you want to spend more time with your other husband than me?" That bastard actually had the nerve to smile cheekily while snatching his ice cream away as well.

This time, both of John's eyebrow rose (this moment seems like it should be recorded for all the emotions he shows) and he met Kincaid's eyes.

There seemed to be some sort of mental conversation going on in their heads as they spoke with gestures and expressions. John seemed to frown, but when Kincaid nodded towards Ivy, understanding dawned on his face and he nodded as well. Then, both of them turned towards me.

Me? I had the standard, deer-in-the-lights look. This was in response to my horrified fear that both of them would one day meet up and join forces against me. Although, in a way, they did join forces against me. Just with very predatory and hungry looks.

I gulped.

"Mommy, eh?" murmured John in a totally different mindset. I vaguely remembered that he was always interested in me in one way or another.

He took a step forward and Harry resisted the attempt to move a step back. He won't do what he did with Kincaid. He learned from his mistake the first time and was determined to not give an inch. He will-

"Let's all play nice together as a family, sweetie." Then he licked my cheek. The one that still had a bit of cherry ice cream on it.

I was completely stunned. Feelings of outrage, confusion, and pleasure (stop it subconscious!) froze me on the spot, leaving me speechless. He gave me a little smirk and sauntered towards Ivy.

Kincaid spoke, startling me out of my thoughts.

"Hey, where's your ice cream?"

I gaped. In my moment of weakness, that bastard stole my ice cream cone!

"JOHN!"


End file.
